


Stop all the clients

by anchors



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Funeral Blues, Gen, Poetry, Post Reichenbach, W. H. Auden - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anchors/pseuds/anchors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For nothing now can ever come to any good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop all the clients

**Author's Note:**

> A little something altered for the Let's Draw Sherlock Project's [Reinterpreting Famous Works](http://letsdrawsherlock.tumblr.com/post/48991974388/new-lets-draw-sherlock-challenge-reinterpreting) Challenge. Couldn't pass up the chance to play in Auden's sandbox. In this case the sandbox is ["Funeral Blues,"](http://homepages.wmich.edu/~cooneys/poems/auden.stop.html) sometimes going by "Stop all the clocks" as well.
> 
> Enjoy!

Stop all the clients, mute the doorbell ring,  
Prevent the website comments from their updating,  
The violin is silent and shall not play again,  
bring out its case, a coffin for his end.

Print newspapers that in smug dark ink applaud,  
Convincing all the world that Sherlock’s a Fraud!  
Put black armbands on those still saying We Believe,  
Let his best friend take up a cane and start to grieve.

He was my war, my work, my friend and home,  
my knowledge that I was not alone,  
He was my head and I was his heart,  
I thought I’d get to say it: I didn’t even start.

Deduction is not wanted now: turn it away,  
Spurn Biology, let Physics decay;  
Pour Chemistry out, Science gone where he stood -  
 _For nothing now can ever come to any good._


End file.
